Blood Runs Silver
by Eowyns Entity
Summary: NOT your average Veela fic! Lucius and Draco feel the pull of their mates as said mates turn sixteen; suddenly the two Malfoy's have only a month, three weeks and two hours in which to find them before something dreadful happens!Contains LM/HP as well!
1. Blood Runs Silver

Warnings: SLASH/FLUFF/SLIGHT ANGST

A few things you should know:

*Narcissa is dead.

*Lucius was not a spy during the war.

*The war is over.

*Lucius is not a complete bastard.

This is more of an explanatory chapter, true juiciness to come VERY soon!

* * *

Dumbledore eyed the former Slytherin currently sitting in his other desk chair specutively. Silent and still as a wary deer, Lucius Malfoy looked, for once, incredibly tense.

"Lucius, to what do I owe this honour?"

"Do not presume to use my name so freely Dumbledore." the elegantly poised male said, gripping his cane head just a fraction tighter and sneering magnificantly.

"I'm so sorry Mr Malfoy" Dumbledore said cordially, "please do continue."

Malfoy senior took a slight breath drawing his nose up higher in the air than it currently was.

"I have absolutely no desire to share any information – sensitive or no, with a bumbling ignoramus such as you. But I am afraid that the situation I find myself in calls for nothing less. So before we proceed further I must have your vow that this… discussion, will go no further than these… this, one wall."

Dumbledore smiled slightly as he surveyed his circular office, but within an instant it was gone as Lucius turned back to him.

"The Malfoy family has had Veela blood in it since before I can remember; at least once in every three generations a Malfoy has fallen under a veela's spell and mated with them. We seem to have a strange affinity to them and this being so there are a number of… traits that we mixed blood descendants have."

Dumbledore smiled inwardly at the surprising revelation that Lucius Malfoy would ever call himself a 'mixed blood' descendant.

"And these would be?"

Lucius sighed, "We have mates, life mates, soul mates, call them what you will. Once we find them we are faithful only to them, extremely possessive and if either one of us dies the other will follow very soon after - if bonded. Our magic recognises and strengthens the other and we become the… submissive partner to some extent." He paused.

"I have recently started to sense my mate, which means that he has just turned sixteen-"

"So young?" Dumbledore couldn't help but interupt.

The corners of Lucius's lips tightened, "Age is irrelavent in these matters Dumbledore."

"Why are you so sure they're a _he_?"

For a moment Lucius's mask slipped and he slammed his hand flat upon Dumbledore's desk. "_Enough! _Iam having to share enough personal information with you as it is!"

Carding a hand through his hair Lucius sighed, "I apolagise, I am finding this new situation...difficult. The need to find my mate is strong and their presence in the back of my mind can be...restless, at times. My main concern is not for myself however. You see I am fairly sure that my son Draco, who turned sixteen not long ago, will similarly start to sense his own mate. My son is destined for great things and so would need his mate at his side from the beginning."

Dumbledore nodded his head slowly a hint of confusion in his twinkling eyes, "I understasnd how hard this must be for you. But what does any of this have to do with me Mr Malfoy?"

"You are of course aware what happens to a half or even quarter blooded veela if they do not find their mates within a certain time?"

Dumbledore cast his mind back and discovered a memory of an extract he'd once read on a book that dealt with mixed magical creatures.

* * *

THE CURSE OF VEELA DECENDENTS

When full blood Veela's mates refuse to bond with them before three months is up then the Veela will perish. When the mixed blood descendents of Veela are unable to bond with their mates a chain of events starts. After a month their health will slowly start to decline, after a further two weeks they will fall into a coma that lasts precisely a week and four hours. They will awake from this coma if still separated from their mates a new being or creature.

VENATOR 

Meaning hunter or huntsman: The Venator are not dissimilar to the vampire or in fact the Banshee and are the result of a rejected Veela. Their appearance is ghostly and unsettling and the wizard explorer Geoffrey Felt that once encountered one of them in his own home.

'They glow with a pale luminescence and there skin is white and brittle, they have no eyes to speak of only white balls that glimmer with a silver sheen. There hair is white and once cut they bleed a silver liquid not unlike unicorns blood.' Said he.

The Venator feed only from the blood of unicorns and so are doomed to live a cursed half – life as any other creature who kills a unicorn. They constantly feel the tug of their mate and so most either commit suicide or migrate to a small island at the edge of the oceans and the beginning of time where the pull can no longer be felt.

It is rumoured that the Venator often steel the irises of small children so as to disguise themselves partially when walking amongst humans.

* * *

"Yes vaguely" Dumbledore said, his eyes narrowing slightly in anticipation.

Lucius nodded, "I believe that my mate will soon be entering sixth year and this being so I would like to request permission to stay at the school under some pretence or other to see if mine and similarly Draco's mate are educated at Hogwarts."

"I see no reason why not; I heard the ministry have taken… steps to ensure your immaculate behaviour in exchange for your absence form Azkaban?"

Lucius almost unconsciously moved to rub his chest but stilled his hand when he met Dumbledore's gaze. "This is correct."

Dumbledore beamed, "Well then I'm sure Severus will value some extra help with his  
classes, he'll never admit it but sometimes he does too much even though the war is over and his services as a spy are no longer needed."

Lucius nodded his agreement; he and Severus were good friends despite Severus's eventual change of loyalties to the light.

"What will happen if you do not find one or both mates at Hogwarts?"

"Then I shall make haste to Beuxbatons and failing that Durmstrang to see if they reside in either school. I do not like to dwell on the possibility that I might not find them."

Dumbledore nodded sagely, "And how, if you don't mind me asking, will you be able to discern your mate form the rest of the students?"

" By their scent."

Lucius gripped his cane tighter, "I only pray that I will find them as quickly as possible, unlike Draco I will only have a week until my health deteriorates after the students return from their holidays, I will be most seriously displeased if I present any type of weakness to my future partner, I fail to see how it will enamour them to me."

"Sometimes it is our weaknesses that our most attractive traits Lucius."

Lucius simply glared at this and the use of his first name and left the office after making the arrangements for his stay at the beginning of term.

***

"Father! Father!"

"What is it Draco?" Lucius hurried up the stairs on his return to the manor, throwing his outer garments and cane at an unfortunate house elf on the way.

"I feel something in my chest, like a pull… and I also feel something stirring in the back of my mind like a restless baby!" His son said kneeling on the top of the stairs clutching his chest – his face a mask of confusion.

Lucius narrowed his eyes, his intuition had been right about Draco needing his mate from the start.

"Come Draco we have much to discuss!"

* * *

Plz review!!!


	2. Intriguing Scents

Lucius walked through what was to be his home for at least the next four weeks, taking note of the damp stonewalls and slightly stale smell of the dungeons of Hogwarts.

He'd decided to come a few weeks earlier than necessary. Draco had not taken the news of their current situation at all well, horrified that his sexploits with his many different male partners was to be cut short so soon. Lucius could well understand Draco's horror but knew that once Draco found his mate he wouldn't want any other partners anyway. However Draco was oblivious to this at the present time, so Lucius had contrived to put a little distance between them until his son had calmed down.

So here he was making his way through the dungeons to once again meet with Dumbledore in his far from tasteful office to find out what his duties were to be as Snape's 'assistant'.

* * *

Lucius re-crossed his legs for the second time as he listened with half an ear to Dumbledore's prattle. He really didn't like the man's office, there was something about it that captivated him and nagged at him like a forgotten memory.

"- So you see, you will be able to work as Severus's assistant without seeming to be less important in status. If Severus fakes an ankle injury he would obviously need to have someone move about the classroom for him and who better than a close friend with top marks for potions in O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's?"

"Marvellous, marvellous - do you use fragrance charms in here?" The blond Slytherin said twisting round in his chair and breathing in a lungful air so as to try and capture the elusive scent.

"No Mr Malfoy I can't say that I do, never liked them ever since-"

Lucius sniffed the air again trying to discern the very slight scent under all the others.

Turning back he deliberated on what the scent was. It smelled delicious, yet seemed to be composed of different scents all rolled into one. God it was so faint and he was fairly certain this was what was bothering him.

Inwardly shrugging he stood abruptly and cutting short the Headmaster's ceaseless chatter bade him farewell for the present.

* * *

Lucius watched eagerly as the students filed into the hall from his place at the head table. They came in a year at a time and most came to the front and smiled at the headmaster before sitting down.

Noticing his frown of confusion Severus barely inclined his head before saying through still, but parted lips, "Dumbledore went through a phase of waving to every student that entered the hall last year whilst the war was at it's most dangerous – to lift the children's spirits. This often involved hand puppets and brightly coloured toys. Needless to say they now treat him like a 'bestest' friend and so this silly tradition developed."

Lucius sneered, happy to see that hardly any Slytherins indulged in this past time including his son who had just entered the hall with the rest of the sixth years. He frowned as he saw his son falter and his eyes go wild as he almost comically sniffed the air. Lucius closed his eyes in prayer that it wasn't any of the Gryffindor sixth years that were milling about near him. Especially not that loud Irish boy currently talking about water and rum. He was obviously of mixed blood.

Catching Draco's eye Lucius shook his head at him, it wouldn't do for his son to be acting this way so publicly. He only hoped Draco could control his behaviour, as the need for his mate grew stronger in the coming weeks.

_Pine! Pine and (_sniff_) frost with a hint of lily of the valley, male and something distinctly…  
_  
Lucius frowned, as he smelt what he now knew to be his mate; he could not identify the last hidden scent beneath the rest.

Quickly he scanned the hall for this person but unfortunately most of the students were seated save for the first years and he knew it was none of them as his mate was sixteen and would be in sixth year.

The rest of the feast was torture for Lucius, as every time he relaxed he would pick up the faintest trace of his mate as he turned in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

He noticed Draco having the same problem and cursed him and his son's ill-fated luck; it looked as if they were stuck with brave fools for lifetime partners. Not, he thought that it matters much anymore… I wouldn't give up that scent for the entire world, let alone the person.

* * *

Draco was in agony. God that scent was killing him! Fresh strawberries and subtle syrup, a hint of… roses and maleness and something he couldn't identify, He was confused as none of these foods or flowers were in front of him on the table or anywhere near.

Yet every time he turned towards the other tables he caught a faint whiff of it. Turning back to his food he tried to ignore it and concentrate on the delicious food before him.

Before long the tables were emptied of food and happily sated the student body turned to the headmaster who had just stood to address the hall.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts, a much happier one I must say seeing as the threat of Voldemort has efficiently been removed at the end of last year by none other than Harry Potter and the remaining Death eater's rounded up by our dedicated auras at the ministry."

Draco watched as the golden boy rolled his eyes at this and in vain tried remain unnoticeable as the student body turned to cheer and applaud him as one. Again he caught that elusive scent and turned to look at his father who was pointedly ignoring the rest of the hall, deep in conversation with the potions master.

"And I'd like to introduce Professor Butler as our new defence against the Dark Arts professor and Mr Lucius Malfoy as Professor Snape's assistant owing to the unfortunate injury our potions master has sustained to his leg recently."

There was a commotion in the entire hall as the student body excitedly whispered their thoughts on this fact.

Draco turned once again to the Gryffindor table as one Ronald Weasley exclaimed, "Well bugger me if it isn't a loose Death eater!" and promptly melted as the scent once again hit his nostrils.


	3. Possessive and Submissive

Draco thrashed and twisted in bed, the hot and humid space behind the bed curtains, trapping him and denying him the one thing he needed.

The stirring in the back of his mind was restless; it's movements angry and more vicious than before. The tug in his chest was strong, almost like a chain with at least four gigantic giants on the end trying to pull him out of bed towards his mate.

And the scent, the scent was the worst factor or rather lack thereof.

Strawberries and syrup, the kitchen! Maybe if he obtained the foods it would make it easier to sleep as he could put them next to the bed and smell them all night!

Draco slipped from the cloying confines of his bed in nothing but midnight blue silk pyjama bottoms, his pale chest stark in the darkness and as quietly as he could slipped from the dormitory.

* * *

Silken skin slipped against him as pale legs tangled with his own. Breathless pleas surrounded him – begging and sighing for more. Hands caressed his back and arse as he pulled said legs up to-

Lucius sat bolt upright in bed panting and aroused. God he couldn't' take much more of this! His mate was close and yet Lucius didn't know his name or even his face. Only a wonderful scent that filled his nostrils and had him lusting for more like a hormonal teenager. But the scent was no longer there. Sighing and dragging his hand and through his mussed locks Lucius climbed out of bed and headed for Severus's personal potions cabinet. Maybe some dreamless sleep would help?

* * *

Lucius restrained his temper as Severus once again ordered him to wander the room to check fifth year potions that the ill – skilled snivelling little wretches were so poorly trying to produce.

Quickly he made his way round the Hufflepuff section of the classroom, getting ready to duck as an evil mustard yellow concoction belched out black smoke and threatened to explode at any moment. Sneering at the unlucky pair who happened to own the potion he moved on to the Gryffindor section.

He made a much more leisurely sweep of this area. It interested him far more as he was fairly certain this was the house his mate was a member of.

Stopping to look into a cauldron housing a surprisingly average potion he stilled. He smelled his mate, very faintly true but it was there. Weaving its away through ominous clouds and putrid smells of potions to tease at his nostrils.

Looking up slowly his eyes locked with a pair of blue frightened eyes dropping after a swift stare into them, to the lens of a camera.

No, he surmised this was not his mate. His body rejected everything this little boy was and under his mate's scent he had a scent all of his own which, Lucius found wrinkling his nose in distaste, he didn't like very much. Besides this boy was a fifth year so it wasn't possible.

But his mate had been near this boy, perhaps- yes he had touched him. Lucius growled low in his throat at this revelation.

_Is this boy a threat? No matter! Hurt him, punish him, he cannot be permitted to touch my mate again!  
_  
Lucius moved with almost unnatural speed and locked his fingers about the boy's throat. He was going to-

"LUCIUS! Unhand Mr Creevey at once!" Severus's voice penetrated his fuzzy mind and using every ounce of control he released the boy.

"I apologise! It must have been the effects of your less than adequate potion." He sneered before sweeping regally from the room.

* * *

"I'm sorry Lucius but if you cannot mannage your urges and Veela tendencies better than I shall have to discontinue this arrangement." Stated Dumbledore.

"But the little snit dared to lay a hand on my mate? Perhaps MORE than a hand!" Lucius stormed confused as to why no one saw it his way.

"Lucius be rational. There is any number of explanations such as Mr Creevey being a friend and besides neither he nor anyone else including your mate knows about the current situation. It is misguided to believe you can punish people for touching someone they have no idea belongs to someone else."

Lucius grunted, calming a little at the last statement.

Sighing he looked at his watch. "It is almost lunch time so I will leave you with the promise that unless I am faced with a situation that makes it impossible for me to regain control over my actions, this will not happen again."

With that he swept out leaving Dumbledore to wonder if he had in fact achieved anything by that little chat.

* * *

Rushing through the halls in an admittedly ungainly manner Draco rounded a corner and promptly collided with a soft warm mass and fell to the floor, the hapless victim of his headlong rush on top of him.

Instantly he recognised strawberries and roses with a hint of sweet syrup. His body chose to react in a less than helpful way to the scent and feel of his mate - as he realised this person was – on top of him.  
Looking up slowly his eyes met with aquamarine orbs of passionate emotion and red flames clouded his vision.

He groaned and promptly (subconsciously) buried his head in their shoulder, "Shit not a Weasley!"

* * *

Lucius picked disinterestedly at his food as he watched the Creevey boy closely to see whom he interacted with. The only sixth year that made any contact at all with the camera-obsessed boy was that Thomas lad, Derrick or Dean or something, who was currently ruffling the boy's hair in a sign of affection.

_No, not Thomas!_ His body squirmed at the sheer idea.

All thoughts left his head though as the door swung open.

* * *

"What's that supposed to mean Malfoy and what the HELL are you doing?"

Draco gasped as the tug in his chest that had temporarily been assuaged with their contact, flared up again and turned around seemingly trying to batter its way into his chest. Instinctively he buried his head further into their shoulder seeking comfort.

"I – I'm not doing anything. Please Ron I –"

Draco stumbled over the words, his submissive Veela side taking over in the face of his mate.

"RON?! What makes you think you can call me that ferret? Get away from me!" He said obviously not realising that he was the one who had to get up, his body subconsciously wanting to press against the warmth of Malfoy's almost fragile body a little while longer.

Ron's eyes went wide as the Slytherin flung his head back as the pain of rejection bombarded his chest with a brutal force. The bewildered Gryffindor suddenly had the urge to taste the pale curve of skin exposed to him as he felt hardness thrust against his thigh.

Leaping up and away from Draco in utter horror at both what he'd felt and wanted to do, Ron stormed round the corner allowing his temper to wash over and cancel out his confusion, stubbornly ignoring the ache between his own thighs.

Lucius watched the youngest Weasley storm into the hall with amusement. That is until he saw his son stumble in after him clutching his chest and weakly calling Weasley's name.


	4. Coma Red

Lucius tenderly held Draco in his arms as the boy slept against his chest. Draco was incredibly pale and was having trouble breathing, undoubtedly due to the pull in his chest being reversed into a push as he faced rejection via Weasley.

At this moment Lucius would have liked nothing better than to banish the little shit out of existence, but unfortunately he was the key to Draco's well being, so sadly this was not to be.

He felt no shame at holding Draco as if he were six instead of sixteen. Draco needed the comfort right now. Being rejected by ones mate caused acute pain and often damaging side effects, it was these that worried Lucius the most.

"How is he?" Lucius turned as Severus strolled into the room with several potion vials – presumably for Draco.

"He hasn't woken, I do not know."

"You are aware – "

"Perfectly."

"Ah" Severus shuffled forwards warily; he had no desire to anger Lucius whilst so concerned over his son. It was almost as risky as getting between a Veela and its mate, at least then you were guaranteed a quick death. But there was no telling what a protective Veela would do if you tried interfere with their young.

"Perhaps… we should wake him?" He asked tentatively.

"No, he's been through quite an ordeal today I want him to wake in his own time." Lucius carded his hand through Draco's hair tenderly.

"Then perhaps I should take over? You haven't eaten since twelve o'clock lunchtime and its eleven thirty now."

Lucius sighed, he _was _rather hungry and the stirring in his mind was particularly restless tonight so he badly needed a distraction.

"Alright"

Leaning over he touched his lips to his son's forehead, something he'd never do in public and whispered "I shall be back soon Draco."

Severus watched him leave with a strange quirk to his lips and a glint in his eye obvious amusement and affection on his face

* * *

Lucius made his way to the kitchens silently, his mind still fixed on Draco and whether there were to be repercussions from Weasley's rejection. Of course the boy didn't know he had rejected his mate, didn't know anything but still if it had caused any damage…

He froze like an icicle when he smelt something very pleasing and familiar.

"Honestly I don't know what got into him upping and collapsing like that after he followed me into the hall. As if I'd gone ten rounds with him or something, the boy needs a therapist! It was like he was trying to _snuggle_ with me beforehand!"

Lucius followed the voice stealthily, he couldn't see anything but that didn't mean…  
Quickly he got behind a pillar as the voice came nearer to the picture of the fruit bowl with the ticklish pear.

"Bloody Malfoy, strange annoying FERRET-"

Lucius carefully stuck his foot out just as the voice came level with him.

"OW… face"

There on the floor before him, was a very irate Ronald Weasley and a peculiarly silent…

Harry Potter.

* * *

"Well, well, well if it isn't two fierce lions cowering before the consequences of their stupidity. You should learn to be a little quieter Mr Weasley – especially when talking of my son!"

Weasley blanched but Lucius barely noticed, he was too busy enjoying his mate's heady scent and feasting his eyes on the boy's luscious form, but Potter didn't see this as he was currently staring at the floor. He was just able to control his actions, unlike Draco – but it was proving difficult not to jump the boy.

Managing to clear his head slightly he told the boys to stay exactly where they were or they'd regret it (talk about an empty threat!) and cast a silencing charm around himself.

Tapping his watch twice briskly with his wand, he watched as the long hand slowly moved to the nine and an image of Severus's face appeared.

"Severus I think it's about time you woke my son up. I've found his insolent mate wandering the halls with none other than MY mate if you would believe it, do you think Dumbledore would receive us now?"

"I'd be shocked if he wouldn't!"

"Excellent then bring him to the old coots office when you're ready!"

Tapping his watch again he dismantled the charm and faced the boys, trying and only just succeeding to keep the need from his face. With a deadly calm he said,

"I think you two would benefit greatly from a trip to the headmasters office."

* * *

"Draco my boy are you feeling any better?" Dumbledore enquired concernedly, once they were all assembled.

"I'm afraid Weasley's rejection has caused the process to jump its way to the next level head master, Draco's health is failing_ now_." Snape said nodding his head at the pale boy with flushed cheeks.

"My rejection? Found me? What?" Ron said flustered and confused by the whole situation. "Will someone tell us what on earth's going on here?"

"I'm afraid Mr Weasley that there is absolutely no easy way to say this, but Harry and yourself are currently the mates of two half blood Veela's, two half blood _Malfoy_ Veela's to be exact!" Lucius said suddenly unable to contain himself any longer.

"That's right Mr Malfoy, the delicate approach is always best." Dumbledore sighed.

Both the Gryffindor mouths dropped. "We're what?"

"Our mates Weasley! You two are our mates and if you don't at least promise to bond with us within roughly two weeks we shall fall into a coma and if your heartless enough to leave us that way then after another week and four hours we'll transform irreversibly into Venators!" Draco snapped hoarsely from his chair in the corner.

"What are Venators?" Harry said curiously over Ron's gasp.

"Look I think perhaps you should read this before we go any further, you'll understand better."

"I don't care what they'll bloody turn into I won't…"

"Mr Weasley I suggest you shut up and read the book!" Snape said glaring at him as he saw Draco wheezing and clutching his chest.

Ron sighed and grabbed the book – leaning over and inspecting it with Harry.

A couple of minutes later they both surfaced from the books pages, Ron giggling at the fact the Malfoy's would be the submissive party in the bond.

"Um so what do you want us to do?"

Lucius leant forward eagerly in his chair at this, "I propose you simply get to know us first before deciding whether to bond with us, of course I know you'll be pressed for time and… well it's not really fair but if you do agree to bond that will be sufficient for at least three months and then unless you bond with us by the time said three months is up we become those hideous creatures depicted there."

"That sounds fai-" Harry began.

"NO, no way am I agreeing to bond with a Malfoy, it's been funny and all but I am not about to bond with one of you selfish, snobbish, cold, unfeeling, spoilt, PRATS!"

The minute the words finished spewing from Ron's mouth there was a thump and Draco hit the floor.

Lucius dove forward as his son jumped a stage in the process once again and slipped into a coma.

Ron's face was a picture as he took in Draco's deathly still form and the murderous look Lucius was giving him.

"Well then," said Harry calmly "I suppose we now know who belongs with whom."


	5. For Goodness Sake Ron

Ron kicked the side of the Slytherin Quidditch stand hard and instantly recoiled at the pain that shot up his foot.

_I am NOT worried about Malfoy!  
_  
He wasn't! Okay so the boy didn't quite deserve to slip into a coma after which he'd inevitably wake up as one of the most feared creatures around. But still, did they honestly expect him to just submit and bond with Malfoy? Submit…Malfoy would have to submit and the idea of Malfoy kneeling before him with his head between his- _NO!_

_Malfoy = minging, snobby, disgusting, gorgeous, luscious – OH GOD!!!_

What the hell's wrong with me?

* * *

Pushing all thought of Malfoy's firm round ass - _stop it!_ - aside Ron swiftly turned to thinking about the other thing that was worrying him, Harry and why he was so willing to accept this arrangement. He couldn't well… like Malfoy senior could he? No, no that couldn't be it! Could it?

Ron knew Harry was gay, he had come out to him in fourth year as had Ron who had discovered he was a bi at the tender age of twelve. He could still remember the fascinating sight of Dean Thomas in the showers. Water sensuously caressing his firm buttocks. - _That's right, think about OTHER people naked _- Seamus had been convinced that he and Harry were a couple for ages, but Ron didn't think of Harry like that and vice versa. Although of course they'd fooled around together.

Ron swiftly turned and headed toward the school meaning to get some answers out of Harry and perhaps sort out the mess all this was making of his head.

_Now how to get back to the tower without being caught by Filch?_

* * *

Harry sat across from the elder Malfoy eyeing Draco curiously. He wondered briefly what it was like being in a coma? Was it numb? As numb as he felt?

"Why are you here?"

Harry looked up as Lucius questioned him but saw no malice in the older man's features so he shrugged, turning back to Draco, "He's my mates son, why wouldn't I be here?"

For a moment Lucius's features showed his shock, but then he quickly rearranged them into a neutral expression.

"You seem to be taking this all very calmly, why?"

Harry flicked a look at Lucius, sighed rolling his shoulders and sat back in his chair and simply looked at Lucius for a moment.

Lucius tried not to show his discomfort at this blatant assessment and stared right back at Harry, all the time revealing in the scent that was rolling off of him in waves.

"I won't pretend I like you Mr Malfoy, in fact I'd go so far to say that I have no reason not to detest you, But!" He said quickly seeing the flash of pain in the elder Malfoy's eyes at this slight rejection, "I'm sick of the death and can't stand the thought that you may suffer a fate perhaps worse than death in your eyes. There's been too much pain, to much loss and I don't want to see it happen again. Percy, Lupin, Professor Sprout… Sirius. Their sacrifice will all be for nothing if I let the pain go on. I will not allow that."

Lucius eyed the boy, a strange pride rising in his chest at his obviously advanced maturity.

"You seem wise beyond your years Mr Potter."

Harry leant forward suddenly, "I am a sixteen year old murderer Mr Malfoy, wouldn't you be a little wiser in for that?"

Lucius chose not to tell Harry at what age he himself had become a murderer, instead he too leaned forward, enjoying the almost flirty quality to their actions.

"Such bitterness Mr Potter- do you see yourself as the poor defenceless little boy? Forced into fame and violence before his years perhaps, do you see yourself as a martyr… Mr Potter?"

Harry frowned confused at Lucius's reaction. "So what if I do a little?"

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the boy; "I must warn you now that I will not accept a depressed and self pitying mate. I had enough of that with that neurotic wife of mine."

Harry glared at him… and then smiled, "You won't have a choice will you, YOU'RE the submissive one."

"Yes we tend to be the submissive partner- but in reality this doesn't mean much, simply that we cannot disobey a direct order and that we cannot hurt you under any circumstances."

"Sounds like it means a hell of a lot to me!"

Lucius smiled wickedly, "Oh really, sure of that are you?" and with that Lucius's arm shot out and grabbed Harry's collar, practically hauling him over the bed on top of his sons legs… and pressed his lips to Harry's in a searing kiss.

Lucius almost moaned in delight. The boy's lips tasted sweet and innocent and only need a little persuasion from his tongue to be parted so he could enter that sweet cavern and explore the wet, silken flesh inside.

Harry almost melted as Lucius's tongue tickled the roof of his mouth before slipping under his tongue to massage the hidden wonders there. He couldn't help but respond even though he was berating himself like Snape would Neville Longbottom, but oh that sinful, sinful tongue!

"HARRY!"

Harry started and finally found the will power to shove Lucius away, but not before the elder Malfoy whispered, "I think that settles our little debate?" his breathe tickling the shell of Harry's ear.

Harry ignored him turning embarrassedly and not a little guiltily to Ron.

The boy looked like he was not in a little shock, his mouth hanging open for a moment.

"I don't believe it! I know you don't really mind this situation Harry, but KISSING in what?... An hour since you found out?! And Mr Malfoy your son is lying in a coma and your practically using him as a throw pillow?"

Harry blushed and looked at the floor after mumbling something about not really minding the situation his ass.

Lucius simply leant back in his chair. "If you had read the book properly Weasley you would have noticed that Veela mates cannot help but feel a steadily growing sexual attraction to each other after they start come in to close contact with them when they turn sixteen. Which is why, no doubt you look like a frustrated nympho right now as you've had more exposure than Harry has to your mate. Though the fact you're showing concern intrigues me!"

"Concern! CONCERN! I don't feel concern for the little prick I jus- "

He stopped as Draco's body began to shake violently and it seemed to take on a slight silvery glow!

"Stop it! Stop it! You'll turn him! Stop it!" Lucius flung his arm over Draco in a vain attempt to stop the transformation whilst Harry quickly clapped a hand over Ron's mouth.

The shaking stopped and the glow receded. Lucius turned to glare at Ron who was gazing wide-eyed at the bed.

"Come on Ron I think it's time we left before you cause any more damage!" Said Harry pushing his friend towards the door but a voice halted him.

"Until next time Mr Potter."

Harry turned after seeing Ron out the door, "Indeed Mr Malfoy, until a next time when you will NOT be touching any part of my body unless I say so!"

Lucius stiffened angrily at this direct order that unfortunately even though they were not even promised he could not disobey, but it was to late as Harry was gone.


	6. Well it took you long enough!

A word from the Author: 

Hey guys, I just thought I'd give you a little hello and set a few things straight.. I actually wrote this after the fifth book so things like how Voldemort died were still speculation. Personally I think this was one of the best eras for HP fanfiction, a time where imagination ran wild. Also there is almost no mention of Hermione in this fic…I think I was going through an "I Hate Hermione! Phase, so sorry to al Hermione lovers out there. Anyway thanks for to the reviewers and "On With The Show!"

* * *

Harry sat back in the one of the potion master's surprisingly comfortable armchairs. Lucius had invited him down for a chat, a little 'lets get to know each other session' as there was only two days of the final week left before they were to be promised to each other.

Harry didn't see the point really. He'd already said that he'd bond with Lucius in order to save him – what else was there?

Staring listlessly into the fire Harry waited for Lucius to speak.

Lucius watched Harry closely. In all honesty he was worried about the boy, he showed signs of … well not depression but something definitely wasn't right, as if he were numb. Lucius half suspected that the seriousness of the situation hadn't quite sunk in yet. THAT was the purpose of the meeting, to get Harry to realise the magnitude of what he'd agreed to.

"Severus has kindly vacated his quarters for a for a couple of hours so we an talk."

"Fabulous." Said Harry disinterestedly not bothering to hide a glance at the clock.

Lucius frowned, this was worse than he'd thought – what an earth was wrong with the boy?

The silence lagged, Lucius trying to force Harry to fill the awkward silence and Harry idly wondering if a stop at the kitchens when they were done would be a good idea.

After another five minutes and Harry had decided that yes, he would stop at the kitchens and screw it he wasn't going to have a slice of double chocolate cake. Or perhaps some black forest gateau with double cream.

Glancing up at the older man Harry suddenly realised that Lucius wasn't speaking, or making any move to do so. Sighing Harry supposed he better initiate some sort of conversation himself.

"How's Draco?"

Lucius's face morphed into a snarl, "Blasted Weasley boy! I'm starting to get seriously worried that Draco will wake as a Venator! He hasn't even visited Draco!"

Harry sensed the desperation and worry trickling through the front of anger –although he was sure it wasn't all a front.

"I am sorry, even I would feel sad if we lost Draco."

"Oh don't worry I have no intention of losing Draco!"

Lucius hesitated this was exactly the opening he'd been waiting for, although he wasn't quite sure how to approach it.

"You – you also lost somebody close to you last year, did you not?"

Harry stiffened, "Several someone's actually." He said after a pause.  
"Yes your godfather, the werewolf and um…that rather stupid boy that was interested in plants-"

"Neville." Harry said through clenched jaws.

Lucius smiled inwardly at this, "Ah yes, sad that, was he a close friend?"

"Yes" Lucius could swear he heard enamel squealing then.

"Hmm" Lucius examined his nails as if he were worried they were less than perfect. "Must have been quite a blow losing the two people who were closer to your parents than anyone else you knew."

Lucius flicked a glance at Harry as he said this, the boy's eyes were wide, his green eyes shimmering with unshed tears and his jaw dropping slightly, obviously not quite believing the cruelty in Lucius's words.

Seeing this, Lucius dove in for the kill, leaning forward he whispered softly.

"In fact you could almost say they were your parents… in the absence of your original ones of course."

Lucius watched as a few solitary tears hurtled down Harry's now pale cheeks. Suddenly Harry leapt up.

"Y- yo-you BASTARD! How D-DARE you! You know NOTHING; don't even begin to imagine you could understand! After – after all…"

He broke off, his tears and rage rendering him speechless as he roughly knocked the armchair over to plant his fist in the wall.

"AFTER. ALL. I'VE. DONE. FOR. YOU!" Harry simultaneously shouted and gritted. Steadily ramming his knuckles into stone, drops of blood spraying back onto the wall.

Lucius was seriously reconsidering the reasoning behind this plan for a moment before suddenly Harry spun back around pointed his good hand accusingly at Lucius.

"I've agreed to give up the rest of my life for you… my – my life."

And there it was, what Lucius had been waiting for. The reality of the situation slammed into Harry like a ton of bricks and he slowly sank down the wall and slipped his head into his hands.

Lucius heart could have broken at the way Harry wrenching sobs rang through the room.

Rising out of his chair Lucius hurried over to Harry, only to realise he couldn't touch him.

"Harry?" He asked softly, there was no response.

"Harry?" He said a little louder.

Still no response and Lucius cursed.

"HARRY!"

This time a pair of clear green, tear soaked eyes stared back at him.

Letting a concerned and caring face shine through his eyes and settle onto his face, knowing he was likely to be refused anyway, he took a deep breath and asked "May I hold you?"

To his surprise Harry nodded and Lucius gathered him close.

After Harry's sobs had quietened somewhat, he sniffed and asked – "Why did you tell me about not being able to disobey direct orders? Isn't that a tad dangerous?"

"Yes but it was a chance I was willing to take. You see I don't want us to have a relationship of tolerance – I want it to be love. I could very well see myself falling for you and if we are to have a loving relationship then honesty is imperative. I doubt you would have reacted well if you found out years after we were bonded that I'd kept something that big from you. Not to mention the difficulty of hiding it in the first place. I mean imagine your confusion when you told me not to touch or do something and I obeyed to the point of silliness."

Harry laughed, "Can you imagine? I'd say 'don't look at me like that' and you wouldn't look at me at all until I told you to!"

Lucius chuckled along with him as they carried on the joke and that's where Severus found them a couple of hours later, curled in each other's arms and chatting and laughing as if the were the oldest of friends… or lovers. Of course they had a long way to go and a lot to discuss – but it looked as though a small break through had been made.

* * *

_He was being caressed all over_ – no that wasn't true, he was being caressed by a mouth and it was zoning in on the back of his knee. And for some reason this was incredibly arousing. He groaned audibly as a hand slid up the inside thigh of his other leg. Easily accessible considering he was lying on his side with his legs spread slightly – a blond head currently licking his calf as the softest pads of fingers now explored his balls, moving ever nearer to-

Ron sat up with a gasp flinging the covers aside and scrambling away from the bed as if by doing so he'd leave the dream there.

This had to be the fourth time he'd had this dream in two days and he was becoming slightly annoyed if not very flustered over the person in them – despite the fact that said person was currently flat out on his back in a coma.

He sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair and staring out the window. He'd only wanted to lay down, problem was that the dreams had been losing him sleep. He was so tired that he couldn't even concentrate enough to wank anymore and try ridding himself of the nasty (or tantalising) images that way.

At least Harry was still talking to him, even after his performance in the hospital wing. Well, talking wasn't really the right word for it, nodding with an occasional word was all Harry seemed to do these days.

Sighing again he dragged on his outer black school robe and his black school shoes and headed out of Gryffindor tower for a walk.

Unconsciously his feet carried him towards the hospital wing and before he knew it he was slipping quietly through the doors and heading towards the far right under the window where a screen was set up.

Tentatively he crept round it and up to the bed, gazing down at the moonlit boy.

_God he's sexy._

He couldn't deny it, even to himself. Draco was lying on the bed with just a pair of navy blue silk pyjama bottoms on, the white sheet slung low across his thighs and his hair and skin glowing palely as they were soaked in moonlight.

God it was like he was almost arranged to look enticing (and seriously he wouldn't put it past anyone to do it) just so he'd want to lean in and caress those tempting lips with his own… just in fact as he was doing now.

He started at the realisation but couldn't stop himself in time as his lips met the softest, smoothest, god damn silkiest flesh he'd ever felt in his life. Moaning quietly he couldn't help but dart his tongue out for a quick taste.

You can imagine his shock when he pulled back slightly – only to encounter two silver shot grey eyes.

"Well Weasley, I dare say it took you long enough!"


	7. So Kiss Me

Ron's eyes widened even further as he went to take a step back, only to be caught by two hands with a very strong grip on either side of his arms. Before he knew it he'd been flipped onto the pristine white sheets on his back with Draco hovering over him, an almost fevered gleam in his eye.

"Oh no Weasley, there's absolutely no way your getting away from me now, I've waited way to long for this!" and with that Draco's lips came crashing down on Ron's and very much AGAINST his will, (seriously he swears to it) his lips parted to allow the invading tongue inside.

Ron felt like he was on fire as his body involuntarily arched up off the bed and his hands gripped the sheets as a tortured moan was ripped from his throat.

Draco's hands left his shoulders so one could support his weight as he leaned further into Ron and the other could come to rest by his check, semi cupping it.

Their lips clung and caressed whilst their tongues fought in a battle of wills to gain dominance over the other.

Need for breath was ignored as they started to slide together creating friction.

Eventually Draco came up for air and Ron just managed to get a groan out between pants, his eyes remaining at half-mast concealing his dark eyes.

"Well…" Draco whispered in awe, regarding his mates flushed cheeks – totally unaware that his own were equally flushed, "You ARE a passionate little flame aren't you!"

"I …thought you…were supposed to be… the submissive one?" Ron managed chest still heaving.

"Only in certain aspects of the relationship." Draco said leaning down to run his tongue across a particularly captivating patch of cinnamon flecked skin on Ron's collarbone. "Fortunately sex is not one of them."

Ron gulped and squeezed his eyes shut, only to reopen them and gasp raggedly as Draco begun to suckle on the jutting ridge of bone.

Ron tried to fight it, he really did! But Draco's mouth felt so good and strangely throughout the entire episode he'd felt strangely at home, as if this was where he was supposed to be.

"Why do you fight it?" Draco queried leaning over to look into Ron's face. Genuine puzzlement shining in his eyes.

Ron gasped and stared at Draco incredulously, "Draco we've been practically mortal enemies since we first laid eyes upon one another, you were most probably a death eater and lets NOT forget that you hate my guts because I'm poor! I…I have to fight it."

"Then you're losing the battlemy little flame,, you just called me Draco. No I was not a Death eater as you can verify from there being no trace of a tattoo on the skin of my arm. You will no longer BE poor once you bond with me and as for mortal enemies, more like immature little boys. Have you not noticed that our feud has died down at least a little lately?"

Ron deliberated upon these quite reasonable arguments, "And besides, why don't we turn all that anger into something much more productive? I'm sure it'll be a lot more gratifying!"

Ron moaned in weary and helpless surrender as those talented lips lowered onto his again.

* * *

Why were you so cruel earlier?" Harry asked seriously, gazing up into Lucius's eyes.

Lucius sighed and gathered Harry a little tighter into the circle of his arms. They were sitting in exactly the same place against the wall. Snape having given up getting them to abdicate his living room, had gone to bed and they were now toasting themselves in front of a merry little fire that neither burnt the carpet nor them– just gave out the right amount of heat needed.

"I needed to get you to realise the seriousness of what you'd agreed to, you knew you knew what you were doing and the reasons why- just not the repercussions of said actions. I also wanted dissolve the numbness you seemed to be encased in."

"Oh… well it worked."

"A little to well by the looks of it" Said Lucius raising Harry's bruised and bloodied hand and gently kissing the knuckles.

Harry blushed and pulled his hand away. "I'd rather you didn't if it's all the same to you."

"Why not? Does it bother you?"

"A little, I still don't really know you."

Lucius was about to answer when a cross and flustered face appeared in the fire and made its presence known with aloud "Ahem!"

They both looked towards Madame Pomfrey as she opened her mouth to deliver snappily, "It seems Mr Weasley finally got his act together and has woken Mr Malfoy. If you'd like to visit your son Lucius he is currently involved in a very intimate display in the hospital wing!"

With that her face disappeared and the pair jumped to their feet. "Wow you think Ron gave in?" Harry asked as they gathered their things to dash up to the hospital wing.

"Not 'given in' Harry, accepted his fate. You make it sound as if he were under torture."

"Seeing as it's Ron he most probably is! They don't have the simplest of relationships."

"Good it'll keep things interesting for them. Oh and whilst we're up there we may as well get your hand seen to."

They made their way up to the hospital wing and arrived only to be met by the most intriguing sight.

Ron was on top of Draco kissing him hard with his knee in between his legs. Draco rubbed himself forcefully against said leg before flipping them over and trailing kisses down the pale expanse of freckled skin between the V of Ron's partially open pyjama jacket, his robe and shoes having been discarded quite a while ago.

"Draco."

Lucius voice was quiet but there was no mistaking the command in it. Draco raised his head and glared at the pair of them cross at having been interrupted for a second time. Mean while Ron hid his flushed face against Draco's chest in embarrassment.

"What?!"

"Lucius silently admonished him for his tone by casting his steely grey eyes on his son and frowning before flicking them to the by now beetroot Weasley and enquiring "So Draco, not quite so annoyed at having to give up multiple partners now are we?"

"God no! He's amazing!" Draco stated with fervour.

Ron muttered something into Draco's chest about not talking about him as if he were a new toy and Draco chuckled before climbing off Ron and grabbing a sleeping robe.

"So how long have I been out for the count?"

Three days, six hours and twenty…four minutes." Lucius supplied eyeing his watch.

"Three day- Three…three days!"Draco stated incredulously before spinning round to look at Ron, you let me remain in a coma for THREE days?"

"What I supposed to do? We already discussed why I didn't want to do this!"

"Yer but THREE DAYS? Cutting it a bit fine weren't you? I mean who was washing me whilst I was out of it? Not…" He shuddered as he nodded towards Madame Pomfrey's office before tuning back to Ron.

"What took you so long Weasley? The implications of waking me up frazzle your tiny mind or something?"

Ron simply stared him, his eyes shining with hurt.

"I… I told you this wouldn't work." He whispered quietly slipping off the bed and sweeping up his things before swiftly walking out of the infirmary.

"Weasley? Weasley!" Draco called scrambling off the bed to go after him before Harry caught his arm.

"I think you should leave him for the moment Draco."

"I'm the one who's supposed to be upset for fucks sake! I almost bloody transformed into a Venator! Two more days and I would've been a gonner!"

"Language Draco! What you say maybe true but Mr Weasley must have got up a lot of courage to wake you, seeing as how he feels and he had no obligation to wake you in the first place."

Harry frowned in confusion. "Wasn't what he just said to Draco sort of a rejection?"

"No by waking Draco up Mr Weasley has virtually promised them, they just need to say the words and of course rings are the norm." Said Lucius.

"Anyway Draco you better see to pacifying your mate sometime today fore tomorrow we travel to Malfoy manner for an indiscernible amount of time. I thought it would be the perfect opportunity for us to all get to know each other and for you two to settle in to your new homes."

"What about schoolwork?" Harry asked in confusion.

"You will of course be home schooled but in the end it is recognised that the situation is of far more importance than something as mundane as education.

"Aren't you educated?"

Lucius switched his pale eyes to Harry's almost haughtily at this, "But of course I am, I simply meant that if the need arose your education could be postponed." Stated Lucius.

"Oh" Muttered Harry "Oh I'd rather it weren't."

Lucius didn't answer this and simply said, "Draco I suggest you find your mate at a suitable hour and Harry I presume you must pack your things?"

Harry nodded, the idea of staying at Malfoy Manor suddenly hitting him in the stomach with the force of a bludger.

* * *

Draco silently walked up to the hunched figure sitting and throwing stones into the misty lake.

Kneeling down behind him Draco placed his hands on Ron's shoulders and stated. "You know it's not good for the body to stress."

Slowly he rubbed his palms in circles to try and ease out the knots and soon he had Ron leaning back practically melted against his front.

Deciding he didn't like the continuing silence Draco leaned Ron right back so he could look into Ron's upside down face.

"I…I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Ron's face registered surprise as he said, "Wow Malfoy apologised to me? I must be special!"

"Don't push it!" Draco growled and Ron chuckled, "K well I'm sorry for waiting so long to wake you."

Draco got himself more comfortable behind Ron. "How come your suddenly so okay with all this?"

"Oh I figured I'd fought the good fight. Given the impression of protest. It would be silly to protest anymore."

"Draco nodded slightly, "Good 'cause we're all going to Malfoy manner for an 'indiscernible' length of time tomorrow."

"Malfoy Manor?!" Ron's eyes were goggle eyed with horror.

"Yeah, Father doesn't want anything to distract him whilst he's getting to know his mate." Draco said, bending to thrust an inquisitive tongue into Ron's ear, "…and I can't say I blame him."

"Yeah but-I mean…Malfoy Manor?"

Draco frowned, "Yeah, you know…where my Father and I live."

"This is all moving a bit fast isn't it? I mean I don't even know you!"

Draco rolled his eyes before kissing the redhead languorously on the lips, "You really think that's going to be a problem?"

Ron looked slightly queasy, "I don't know…I don't think you're father likes me."

"Hush," Draco murmerd, smiling into Ron's neck, "We're going to have a great time."


	8. Needing to learn

Small word from the Author: One of my wonderful reviewers dropped a note to say "Draco shouldn't expect Ron to just jump at him with open arms after all that they've been through" This is a valid point so I just wanted to explain Draco's point of view. In Draco's mind Ron is his mate, full stop, end of story – there are no other concerns in his one track mind right now. So on with the story!

* * *

Harry stared out the carriage window in confusion, "Where on earth are we?"

"Yer we seem to have been in the middle of bloody nowhere for hours!" Ron joined in sitting forward to also look out of the window at the completely flat planes of grass on either side of them.

"I can assure you that although it may seem that we are…'in the middle of bloody nowhere' we are in actual fact quite close to civilisation."

"Yeah? Where?" Ron asked genuinely puzzled.

"Draco I think its imperative that you teach your mate some manners, he is positively vulgar" Lucius stated dryly turning disinterestedly to look out the other window.

Ron's mouth dropped and his eyes showed shock and hurt before he swiftly shut it and went back to looking out of the window.

Draco simply flicked his eyes over Ron's expression in assessment of the damage, but he made no comment.

Harry sat there fuming in turn.

Presently the scenery changed as they entered a forest and the son shone down charmingly through dappled leaves. No one commented on this.

After another half an hour of this Lucius commented, "You two have not asked what we will be doing at the manor."

Ron muttered under his breath at this and Harry was sure he heard something along the lines of 'probably because we aren't interested and don't really want to be there.'

Lucius ignored the muttering and simply said, " You will basically be getting to know us and our way of life, how you will have to act in polite society – that type of thing."

"Steady on we haven't actually agreed to anything yet!" Harry interrupted.

"I assure you that if you back out now I will be VERY displeased." Lucius said turning a very cold gaze on Harry.

Harry turned away.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence and both Harry and Ron tried to show as minimal interest as possible when the carriage finally made its way up the tree lined gravel driveway.

The carriage stopped in shadow and they heard the sound of larges doors rumbling open.

Ignoring the hands held out to them by their mates Ron and Harry got out and stared up at the imposing building. It was pure white and looked like a castle with its turrets, towers and stained glass windows.

Leading the way up the many steps leading to the house Lucius ignored the three or four house elves that seemed to scuttle out of nowhere to collect the baggage and proceeded on into the house, the small entourage following behind.

* * *

"You what?!"

"I wish for you to sleep in here with me." Draco calmly informed Ron.

"What in the bed?"

"Well unless you plan on taking the floor?"

Ron eyed the highly polished oak floorboards and then moved on to asses the incredibly thin carpet in the middle of the room.

"I thought your father said I had my own room?" He asked.

"You do."

"Then I'll sleep in there!"

"Not an option," Draco moved calmly towards Ron from where he had been leaning against the post of his four-poster bed and sighed, "Look if it makes you feel better we cannot have sex until the bonding ceremonies anyway. So I wont be molesting you in the middle of the night okay? I simply want to be near you."

Ron slumped in defeat, it wasn't like he had another option and it would be a cold day in hell before he tried the floor.

Seeing this Draco nodded smugly, "Good, now dinners in half an hour – lets see what you have to wear."

Ron blushed. He didn't have anything posh to wear; he'd 'accidentally' burnt the hideous maroon robes he'd warn to the ball in fourth year and had never really needed to by new dress robes.

Whilst he'd been frantically been thinking through his meagre wardrobe for something halfway decent Draco had actually been looking through it.

"Weasley do you have ANYTHING you can wear to step out the front door in?"

"Hey that's not fair!"

Sighing Draco turned to his own wardrobe and looking through it he pulled out three dress robes in varying shades of blue.

"Here try these."  
Muttering and cursing Ron divested himself of his jumper and tee shirt and had his hands on the waistline of his trousers before he caught Draco staring at him.

"What?" He asked following Draco's line of vision to his chest. He swiftly blushed and then if possible went redder when Draco licked his lips and flicked his gaze to where Ron's hands rested.

Scooping up the dress robes Ron went into the adjoining bathroom that Draco had shown him earlier and shut the door, subsequently missing Draco's disappointed expression.

* * *

"My room is opposite yours so if you ever need anything…" Lucius trailed off as Harry ignored him and continued to pull out his clothes and hang them in the wardrobe.

"The house elves can do that."

"I'm sure they can." Harry answered shortly.

"Look Mr Potter you are a guest in my home, it is only polite to be courteous towards me."

" Send me home then!" Harry shot back.

Lucius growled at this knowing full well that Harry knew he wouldn't do that.

Turning he walked out of the room before he did something he might regret.

"Dinner is in half an hour!" He shot over his shoulder before disappearing all together.

* * *

Dinner was turning out to be a very strained affair as they all sat in silence sipping their soup.

Lucius was very aware that his behaviour had caused the tension but he regretted none of what he'd said. These things had to be laid down from the start and Weasley's manners WERE in definite need of attention, the way he was slurping at his soup was positively disgusting.

They progressed onto the fish course and some chatter started up between Weasley and his son.

Turning to Harry, Lucius tried once again to converse pleasantly with him. "You consider Hogwarts to be your home?"

"Yes" Harry answered quietly, "Have done ever since I started there."

"Why?" Lucius asked.

Harry was about to answer when Lucius caught a movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Mr Weasley take your elbows OFF the table and do try to eat with your mouth CLOSED, honestly how do you eat at home? From a trough?"

Ron stared at him in utter shock before throwing his cutlery down and running from the room.

Harry swiftly put his knife and fork together and stood up to follow.

"What do you think your doing?" Lucius asked.

Harry ignored this and answered with another question, "I eat at the Weasley's all the time! Does that make me a pig to?"

With that he swiftly left the room in search of Ron.

"You are being unnecessarily harsh father."

Lucius sighed, "They have to learn."

* * *

Harry found Ron in one of the towers Lucius had shown them on arrival. His shoulders were hunched and he was sitting on the ledge of the open window trying not to cry.

"Why does he have to be so harsh Harry? I saved his sons life! Shouldn't he be a tad grateful?"

"They don't think that way here Ron, they're used to luxury and people obeying them."

"I don't care! H – he ought to learn some manners himself speaking to me like that!"

"I know Ron, I know!" Harry said moving up behind Ron and slipping his arms around him in a comforting hug.

They'd hardly been that way for a minute before Harry was suddenly flung into the wall with a tremendous force and a very irate Malfoy junior was looming protectively in front of Ron.

"Don't you DARE touch my mate!"


	9. Pay back

"Don't you DARE touch my mate!"

*  
Harry stared up at his long time enemy with not a little shock, Draco had been his enemy for a long time but NEVER had they ever engaged in fistfights or anything like that. Quite frankly Harry had doubted the boy had the balls to take him on without his goons, let alone the muscle. Yet here he was, anger blazing in his eyes after having just thrown Harry into a wall! It was not a little animalistic.

Ron stared at Draco in shock, trying to ignore certain unhelpful parts of himself that had sprung to attention at this raw display of power. His best friend had just been thrown into the wall, this was not the time to be aroused!

Draco and Harry stayed locked in a deadly gaze. Draco was panting harshly, his fury very evident, but for the moment he didn't seem to be moving anywhere so Ron warily began to get up to diffuse the situation.

Without warning Draco shot forward and dragged Harry to his feet via a hand clasped at his throat. Snarling he continued to lift him even higher up the wall and Harry began to struggle in panic as his eyes bulged and his throat wheezed for breath.  
"Shit! Draco put him down! Stop!" Ron darted forward and tugged furiously on his arm. Finding this got no response he threw his arms around Draco's neck and begged him to put Harry down, pressing his face into his back trying to touch him as much as possible.

Slowly the touch got through to and calmed Draco. Narrowing his eyes he sneered at the now purple-faced Harry before chucking him aside without a second glance.

Moving away from Ron he glared at him. "Why was he touching you? What made him think he had the right!"

"He's my best mate Draco! I was upset and he was trying to comfort me!"

"I should be the one to bloody comfort you!"

"Your father was insulting him at every turn and you never said a THING! Why do YOU think I was the one comforting him?" Harry said angrily, his voice hoarse and strained.

Draco rounded on Harry with a growl but Ron grabbed his arm and said pleadingly, "Please Draco we're sorry! couldn't we just forget about it and go to um… bed?"

Draco frowned at Ron, why did he want to go to- he sniffed the air and noticed another scent mixing with his mates and his eyes widened as he gazed into Ron's eyes and noticed the lust there, for him.

Quickly he grabbed Ron's hand and legged it out of the tower dragging his mate behind him.

Left behind Harry shakily eased himself to a standing position and started the long trek back to his room.

* * *

Harry sighed in relief as he came to the large corridor his room was situated in. His throat really hurt and his shoulder didn't feel much better from where Malfoy had shoved him into the wall. If he could just get a glass of iced water and lie dow-

"Harry"

Damn!

Harry really didn't want to turn around and have Lucius discover his injuries. He hated being mollycoddled. Pretending he hadn't heard he carried on walking, a slight falter the only sign he had heard his mate.

Slipping into his room he summoned a house elf for a glass of water and after receiving it a moment later gulped most of it down and gingerly laid out on his bed.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

Harry sighed, bloody hell he didn't need this right now. Bloody Veela's! _So _bloody nee0dy!

Bloody hell!

"I simply wanted to rest." He said his throat protesting strongly as he did so.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Lucius asked and Harry heard him nearing the bed.

"Probably the rich food" He croaked.

There was silence.

Then, "Why do you lie to me? Do you trust me so little?"

Harry remained silent, heartily sick of the whole situation.

"There are marks on your neck." Gentle fingertips caressed his throat and then moved to his shoulder, "Your shoulder is hurt as well, someone has used violence against you. Who"

The voice was quiet and calm and Harry arched into the gentle touch involuntarily as a pleasant fog clouded his mind and he forgot the question as he lost himself in the feather light touches that were once more on his neck.

Much as Lucius enjoyed Harry's reaction to his ministrations, he needed to know who had dared do this to his mate. Leaning down he breathed Harry's scent and discerned quickly who had hurt him from the lingering scent of them on him. The smell was very like his own which was probably why he'd had to get so close to Harry to catch it.

A growl left his throat and his calm façade crumbled as he stalked from the room.

"Lucius? Wh- what? Oh BUGGER!"

Harry levered himself off and he winced as he jarred his shoulder. Standing quickly he likewise dashed out the room to stop his rampaging mate.

* * *

Draco dragged Ron into his room and locked the door before grabbing him in a fierce kiss, backing him toward the bed the whole time. Ron's knees hit the bed's edge and Ron fell backwards puling Draco with him.

Breaking the kiss Ron scrambled up the bed backwards whilst Draco crawled after him, a predatory gleam in his eye.

Ron's breath caught and a shiver of excitement ran through him as Draco dipped his head and took his mouth in a bruising kiss pulling his head back by tugging lightly on his hair.

Draco was more excited than he'd ever been before, the urge to claim his mate was fierce and the scent of arousal Ron was giving off was intoxicating beyond belief. Breaking the kiss Draco moved lower to push aside his robes and nip Ron's collarbone.

His tantalising mouth latched onto a nipple and Ron couldn't stop the tortured moan from passing his lips.

Grinning smugly Draco brought his head up and swiped his tongue across his own lips catching the lingering taste of his mate. _Mmm syrup  
_  
Ron watched breathless his eyes dark with need.

Catching his mouth again Draco covered Ron's body completely and started to grind his clothed cock against his mates.

No sooner did he start than Ron flipped him over, reversing their roles and moved the blonde's robes aside to dip his hand below the waistband of his trousers.

Draco arched up invitingly whilst biting hungrily on the redheads bottom lip. Teasingly Ron inched his hand lower until-

"DRACO MALFOY GET YOUR LILLY WHITE ASS OUT HERE NOW!"

Both boys jumped and the excitement of the moment dampened considerably.

"What does he want?" Asked Ron fearfully.

I don't know unless-" He didn't finish as the door was blasted off its hinges and Lucius crashed into the room fury radiating like a beacon from his body.

"Now father…" Draco warned eyes wide and not slightly fearful.

"HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON MY MATE YOU SPOILT LITTLE SHIT!"

Taking a deep breath Lucius smoothed his hair back and his face formed its usual cool mask, behind him Harry paused in the doorframe trying to catch his breath.

"I really aught to repay you in kind" He said deathly calm pointing his wand at Ron.

"No father he-"

"Crucio."

"NO!"


End file.
